MySims: Buddy in Wonderland
Oz isn't the only place in peril! In another twist of fate, Buddy has fallen down a rabbit hole, gotten himself in trouble with Morgan again, and has been declared the new "Alice". This game, being a sequel to MySims: Buddy of OZ, is rated T (due to animated blood, suggestive themes, mild crude humor, mild language, and fantasy violence). The game, like its predecessor, is not in Simlish, but rather full language (default: English/Japanese). Story There's a new Queen of Hearts in Wonderland, and it's Morgan! Looks like she's not as dead as we thought. But nobody has the power to stop her, nor the power to find someone to do such task. Luckily, the people of Wonderland won't need it. As luck would have it, our beloved bellhop Buddy chases a peculiar rabbit down the rabbit hole to Wonderland, in which he finds out this predicament for himself. Characters Protagonists *Buddy-A 14-year-old boy from a small town. He's battled his way through Oz, and now he'll figure out his way through Wonderland. He must find his way through a mad world, beat the Jabberwocky, and once again beat Morgan in a twist on a fimiliar tale. *White Queen-A friendly queen who Buddy must help save Wonderland. She resembles Professor Nova. *Mad Hatter-A crazy girl with a very large hat. She resembles Jenny. *March Hare-An insane rabbit who is just as looney as the Mad Hatter. He resembles Goth Boy. *Cheshire Cat-A cat with the ability to disappear, sometimes in part rather than altogether. He resembles Vic Vector. *White Rabbit-A pretty little rabbit and messanger of the White Queen. She resembles Beebee. *Your Character-Like the first game, you can play as your own character after completing the game once. Antagonists *Queen Morgan-Back from the dead, this shape-shifter has declared herself the new Queen of Hearts. She controls the Card Soldiers, and she turns into the Jabberwocky in the final boss battle. *Card Soldiers-Morgan's henchman. Power-Ups *Magic Mushroom-Allows one to shrink or grow, depending on the situation. *Croquet Set-Allows one to swat hedgehogs at enemies, stunning them. The player gets a special croquet set when Morgan's croquet match begins. *Tea Pot-Can be used to pour tea on the ground, causing enemies to fall. Unlockables During Gameplay You will unlock various outfits in the game. Unlike this game's predecessor, there are no unlockable weapons. Outfits *Royal Messanger *Street Clothes (Agents) *Agent *Pilot *Street Clothes (Original) Completing the Game Once again, completing the game unlocks Custom Play. Downloadable Content Downloadable content includes an additional boss battle and alternate chain of events. This boss battle is exactly like the final boss battle in this games predecessor; Morgan changes into three of her forms: Wraith, Dragon Witch, and Lamia. The storyline changes in order for this to make sense; the Jabberwocky was a seperate creature from Morgan, and Morgan was the true final boss. Trivia *A few characters that were originally men are patterned after female characters, much like the Scarecrow in this game's predecessor. *Each power-up is based off of the original story, just like the game's predecessor. *This game is mostly based off of the two Disney versions of Alice in Wonderland (the animated version and the live action version that was directed by Tim Burton). *Unlike the game's predecessor, Buddy's sword is his katana Yin-Yang, which originated from YoungOtakuNerd's ''Super Smash Bros. ''fangames. Category:Games